In the field of display technologies, display function and touch display provided in more and more products are integrated into a same display panel, thereby effectively reducing a thickness of a display panel. Among them, an in-cell touch display panel has a better performance in reducing the thickness.
The in-cell touch display panel is configured to integrate a plurality of touch driving electrodes onto an array substrate and perform a driving operation through a touch driving circuit disposed on a non-display region (also called as a peripheral region) of an array substrate.
The touch driving circuit includes a touch scanning circuit which is configured to sequentially generate a touch driving signal for each touch driving circuit. In addition, the non-display region of the array substrate is generally provided with a gate driving circuit for display. The gate driving circuit mainly includes a shift register corresponding to each row of pixel units. In a frame scanning process, a display scan signal is outputted by the shift register to turn on the each row of pixel units.
In the non-display region, each of the gate driving circuit and touch driving circuit has to occupy a certain area of the array substrate. After the touch function is integrated into the array substrate, a width of the non-display region of the array substrate is enlarged inevitably, so that a frame region of the display panel occupies a larger area. As a result, it cannot meet the requirement for the narrow-frame of the display panel by the user.